Assassin
by J Williamson
Summary: The Creed lives on to the modern day. Aleksey a Russian born assassin is sent to America for his next target, along the way he enlists an old friend of the Titans to help him get his target in return she gets her life and the man she loves back.
1. Chapter 1

**The Assassin**

**An Assassin's Creed & Teen Titan Crossover**

**Brought to you from the warped mind of Echo Romeo ZS**

**Chapter 1**

He strode through halls of the top floor of the tower. The Brotherhood had come a long way since the time of Grand Master Altaïr, from the castle in Masyaf. The Master now occupied a single office in a large sky scraper in the centre of Brussels not far from the EU Parliament and NATO buildings, with a training area in the basement.

Aleksey Fedoseev had just completed his latest assignment from the Grand Master. In his pocket he carried the feather that was stained with the blood of his victim. Some things had changed but the way the Order recorded successful kills was to dip a feather in the victim's blood, where possible as sometimes it wasn't.

Aleksey arrived at the Master's office, he was admitted without hesitation. The office was massive and sprawling. Walls were lined with almost a thousand years of learning and records, all bound in dusty, well worn, leather covered books. The Master was at his desk, sat in high backed leather chair, the dim table light illuminated his wise aged face. The smell of incense hung in the air mixed with well aged whisky. 'Oh, Aleksey your back.' He said smiling, 'I entrust your mission was carried out without trouble?'

'Yes my Master, the 6th son of Col. Gaddafi lays at peace with his God. He will not harm anyone anymore,' Aleksey had dropped down to one knee and profited the blood stained feather, 'NATO hit his compound soon after I struck. The people will blame them for his death. The Order is still safe.'

'Good. You have done well my young friend. Your skills far exceed your age.' The Master was impressed; he took the feather for recording in one of the many books.

'I have your and the other master's tutelage for that, Master.' Aleksey kept his head bowed and stayed on one knee. The Master gave him permission to stand, 'Thank you.' He spoke softly.

'What do you plan to do next?' The Master asked.

'If there are no more assignments for me to undertaken, I was planning to spend time with my family and for all of us to take a trip to Masyaf.'

The Master nodded in respect, 'yes each one of us must visit there at least once in our lifetimes. I myself have been there several times. When are you and Natasha due to be wed?'

'Another few months yet, so do I have leave to go Master?' Aleksey asked hopefully.

'Alas my friend, no you may spend some time with Natasha and little Cassandra but, I have another assignment for you to undertake, a one of grave importance.' Master said flatly.

'I understand Master, I find it humbling for you to entrust me with what you believe to be a vital undertaking. Is it a Templar?'

'Yes Aleksey, well they are linked to the Templers. They supply the Templers with arms and other technology, we cannot allow this to continue,' The Master handed Aleksey a photograph; 'this is your target.'

Aleksey gasped, he gulped as the realisation hit home of whom he was tasked to remove. 'Master... surely this task will be better suited to one of the Master Assassins. I do not believe I can undertake this and not fail the Order.'

'Aleksey you are capable to undertake this task. You would hold the rank of Master Assassin yourself if it was not for your age and the odd slip in your mature nature, but that is understandable you are still a young man at 21,' The Master put his hands on Aleksey's shoulders 'I hold faith in you my friend.'

Aleksey felt pride and fear within him. He was proud the Master, no his _mentor_, had such pride in him but he was fearful that it was misplaced and he wouldn't be able to undertake this task without disgracing the Order. What made matters worse it was to be a feather kill. He'd have to get close enough to kill his target and stain the feather; this would not be easy in any shape of form. 'I am proud you hold me such high regard Master. I shall complete this task with honour and come back safely.' He said with fake confidence.

'Good! Travel safely and may fortune favour your blade. The Bureau contact in Gotham City will be expecting you from there you will move on to your target.' The Master advised a huge proud smile across his bearded face.

The plane touched down at Gotham City Airport not much after 10 in the evening. Aleksey was carrying little luggage, a small suitcase and a backpack. Despite having several throwing knives on his person and the Assassin's hidden blade strapped to the inside of both his wrists. His white hood flicked up and over his head he moved like a shadow in the crowd, just another traveller on his ways about America, the fact he wasn't from the Middle East or looked like a Muslim helped in his jobs. Russians where never suspected of anything these days.

He collected his bag from the luggage reclaim and headed out of the arrivals area to collect his hire car, on a fake credit card of course, and made his way into Gotham City and the Bureau representative there. He drove with the traffic, going neither too fast or too slow, he was just another guy on the road going from someplace to another place.

He parked the car in a random lot and left it, tossing the keys away. If anyone found the keys they would be welcome to the car, but they'd be quickly arrested for driving a stolen car. Aleksey walked through the streets, the hustle and bustle of city life echoed in his ears and wafted up his nose. He ducked into a back alley cutting from one street to another he passed a group of black guys smoking that from experience smelt like weed. They stood up to block his path and shouted at him, protesting at his white hooded top. 'Yo, KKK you lost bruvva?' one called.

'Yeah man where is ya cross?' another challenged taking a draw on his joint.

'What you doing down here man? This is ma hood dawg, and we don't take kindly to white boys dressed like they are from the Klan prowling around.' The leader snarled.

'I am after no trouble, part your ways and everyone will be happy, I do not wish to trouble local law enforcement, after dealing with you 5.' Aleksey said calmly, badly trying to hide his Russian accent. The gang groaned in annoyance.

'Not only he a commie but he thinks cans usss,' the leader slurred, the weed affecting him.

'Let's kick his ass!' one shouted.

'Yeah let's teach this commie a lesson!' another shouted.

The Tenants of the Creed ran through his head, _hurt no innocent, do not compromise the order and hide in plain sight_. He'd probably break all three of these if he killed them but he may not have much have of a choice.

'On your heads be it,' Aleksey said coolly. He heard the sounds of Butterfly knives other flick knives clicking into place, at least none of them were carrying guns or at least they hadn't pulled them out yet. Del was about to flick the hidden blades hidden under his wrists out and take them on until from behind he heard a cry of pain coupled with an almost silent thump, his cape settling around him. He stood silhouetted against the glow of the street lights at the far end of the alley way.

'It is guys like you that spoil Gotham's tourist industry.' He said gruffly.

The leader gasped in shock, his eyes wide with shock, awe and horror. 'No... You... get him guys!' he stammered in fear. His henchmen looked at him nervously. 'Well get him you assholes!' The 3 remaining henchmen lunged at the cloaked figure, who countered faster than lightning, knocking the three attackers out cold in as many moves. He advanced past Aleksey towards the leader whom whimpered in fear a little before drawing a pistol.

'Wrong move buddy' the cloaked figure said gruffly, throwing something at him, causing the pistol to be knocked from his grip. He gripped his hand in pain. As the cloak closed in he begged for forgiveness, 'too late.' Was the answer, along with a broken jaw.

The five gang bangers lay battered and bruised across the back alley. Aleksey was impressed by the towering, foreboding figure. He didn't hear him moving about in the shadows, with Aleksey's years of training he should have been able to pick the slightest noise, but he hadn't. This person was stealth personified, he was even the order personified. If he joined he would be a valuable asset. 'Thank you, sir. Who are you?' he asked.

'I am the Bat.' The figure growled deeply, 'you should stick to the main streets, the scum of Gotham is not often friendly to its own populace let alone visitors.'

'I will heed your advice, I am in your debt. Thank you once again.' Aleksey said bowing his head in respect.

'Think nothing of it, it is what I do. Now be on your way and enjoy your visit to Gotham City' and with that he left, zipping up into the night sky and vanished. Aleksey walked out of the alley, giving a swift kick to the leader's testicles. He groaned in agony.

'You are lucky he showed up, my friend, if he hadn't you would all be dead.' Aleksey whispered harshly and left, disappearing into the crowd.


	2. Chapter 2

I forgot to put this before so here it is; I DO NOT own the Titans or Assassin's Creed, any characters, places, concepts or anything else related to them. Would be awesome if I did but I don't, anyway enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

Aleksey swiftly scaled the fire escape stairs without a sound. Moving like a shadow in the night he soon came to the window he was after and slid in, closing the curtains and window behind him sealing out the city. He stood in the sparsely decorated apartment, standing perfectly still and slowed his own breathing so it couldn't interfere with his hearing; he listened for any noise that was out of place. Nothing... then a faint creak and shuffle, someone was off to his left. He advanced flicking the blade on his right wrist out, aiming for the unseen person's neck.

The woman in the shadows blocked with a sword opening Aleksey up to her free will. 'You still have much to learn Aleksey.' She smiled.

'I'm sorry Mistress Anya, you startled me.' Aleksey withdrew his blade and she released his arm;

'So you're back in America, any trouble with customs?' Anya asked.

'None at all, walked right through; they didn't look twice at me.' He replied.

'Excellent,' she smiled, 'Master told me that you were coming so I prepared your usual equipment and something special for you.' Mistress Anya said retiring into another room collecting some of his equipment; she had a USP45 with a silencer and an extending sword with sheath. Mainly things he could carry on aircraft or through customs like the hidden blades and throwing knives where made of carbon ceramic composites. Light weight, strong and wont set off metal detectors. The modern day swords had a similar design to the ones The Grand Masters of the past used but where still made of metal. It was decided after many years that you really couldn't make an effective sword for what they wanted out of anything else, but they adjusted the design. It now collapsed down to a much smaller size, similar to a police officer's whip out baton and was held in its own specialised sheath. When you drew it the sword extended to full length and wouldn't shorten until it was put back in the sheath.

She also handed him a pack of Taser stun discs. 'Now for your special gifts,' she continued, heading into another room, 'you have a size 40 chest don't you?'

'Erm yes Mistress. How did you know that?' Aleksey asked puzzled.

'Me and your wife have been the best of friends for a very long time, there is little we do not know about each other's personal lives. I hear little Cassandra is growing big.' She answered, eventually coming out with a long ankle length coat, in white of course. It was the coat of a Master Assassin. 'Here, try it on.'

'This is the dress of a Master Assassin, I cannot wear this I do not hold the rank.' Aleksey protested.

'Ah but you can. I received this from the Master an hour or so ago,' she handed him a print out from the computer.

Aleksey read the printout; _Anya, the council has made its decision to__ half__ promote Aleksey to__ Master Assassin. When Aleksey arrives you will give him the coat that __belongs to the Master Assassins. They recognise his skills and efforts in the name of the Creed and although cannot make him a full Master they are going to give him the honour wearing the dress of __one, denoting he is almost there and should be treat with the same respect as a full Master Assassin.__ I wish I could have given him this myself but the council took too long to in making its decision._

_Aleksey has earned this and is proof of the changing __face of the Order, if he refuses to take the rank... force him to take it. Tell him I wish him the best and may fortune favour his blade._

Aleksey gulped. He was all but a Master Assassin, he never dreamed of getting that far. He'd never counted on living until he was 21 or getting married and have a baby girl for that fact. 'Well if Master says I am entitled to wear it then I shall.' He took off his hooded top and pulled on the long jacket, it wasn't as heavy as it looked. He stood up letting it hang properly and flicked the hood up, the cowl covering his face in shadow. He looked every bit the assassins of times past.

'My, my Aleksey it really does suit you, you've come a long way from the street punk we found in Vladivostok.' Anya said smiling.

'Thank you Anya,' he was smiling to himself, he had come a long way. If he hadn't have been taken in he'd either be dead or well on his way with a good mix of drugs and booze, 'it was some of your teaching that got me here.'

'Ah shut up you soft Russian lump, anyway I have the second part of your surprise.' She said smiling; she turned a laptop around to face him and pressed play. The screen lit up as the short clip started, the image on it warmed his heart greatly, made him smile deeply.

'_Hello my love, I hope this finds you well,' _Natasha said her smiling almost leaping out the screen at him, _'Anya has told me of the council's decision sort of make yo__u a Master Assassin. You've changed so much from when Master dragged you into the compound after you tried to pick pocket him, __you were such a little monster. Anyway, I am so proud of you my sweetheart, please come home safely Cassandra misses you dearly and so do I.' _In the back ground a baby started crying, _'speak of the devil, I love you.'_ She kissed her fingers then pressed them to the screen; an instant later the screen went blank. Aleksey fought back the tear in his eye, not wanting to appear any softer in front of Anya.

'My god you are going soft, you daft Russian fool.' Anya said sliding him shot glass of vodka across the bench. 'Na zdorovia!' she said her shot back.

'Spasibo' he replied knocking his back swiftly. 'Right celebrations aside, you got any information on my target?'

'Yes I do. Even though Jump City is well away from Gotham we do here stuff. I gather you only know the bare minimum?' Aleksey nodded in reply, 'it was wildly believed that he fell into a volcano after his apprentice turned on him, she stopped the eruption. But only just, she sacrificed herself in the process.

'Everyone thought he was dead, until sometime about 18months ago when he resurfaced and was linked to the coming of Trigon and hasn't been seen since. We have information he's been selling tech to the Templers trying to rebuild his name and fortune and more than likely reattempt to take the city again.' Anya explained.

'So how do you think I should proceed?'

'With caution obviously and try and worm your way into the underworld see if you can pick anything up. I would advise you follow the Titans because he would no doubt be watching them but they are away at the moment,' Aleksey raised an eyebrow propping for an answer, 'fighting some bunch called the Brotherhood of Evil.'

'Good means I can slip in fairly unnoticed, maybe even eliminate him without them noticing.' He said confidently.

'Maybe, but don't get cocky Aleksey. It's always been your undoing and it may be so again, be careful and get your ass home to them two or Natasha will kill me.' She chuckled, 'now do you have everything you need?'

'I believe so,' he checked himself over, 'yes I have, just need to be on my way Jump City.'

'Good now fuck off!' she shouted laughing loudly.


	3. Chapter 3

Well I hope you're enjoying this tale, please note there will run alongside the last episode of the Teen Titans series 'Things Change', only in a very minor way though just to fit in with this story.

**Chapter 3**

It took the coach a few hours to reach Jump City. It crossed the barren desert mostly through the night as dawn broke the sprawling jungle of concrete and glass rose up out the pink desert haze. Aleksey had slept most of the trip, his coat wrapped around him hiding everything he really shouldn't have been carrying. There weren't many people on the bus which suited him perfectly as he was able to get a seat on his own, it still didn't do anything to shelter him from the screaming baby. (There is always a screaming baby or toddler on a bus, or a crazy person or a person that smells like cigarettes, alcohol and 5 day old piss for as many animals.)

The bus pulled into the terminal and he swiftly exited before the baby decided to start crying again. He found a cheap hotel to stay in, down half a dozen back streets and where no one would notice if he was coming or going. He spent a few days working his way into the underworld. Mostly sitting in taverns and bars that hadn't seen the light of day for several hundred maybe thousands of years. Each one stunk of stale smoke from various tobaccos, farts and sweat. The music was crap and the conversation was just as bad.

He also prowled the narrow alleys; pick pocketing people and giving rough questioning sessions, before running them through with his blade. What little he learnt was valuable but it wasn't enough to give him anything solid, but then he got a break; the Titans returned from their battle with the Brotherhood of Evil. Anya had advised him to follow the Titans and maybe his target would show himself. It was worth a try anyway, he could be here for years and never dig anything up. So he began following the Titans, more specifically looking at anyone _else_ watching them. The first few days were quiet, nothing much happened. He looked over at their tower for many an hour waiting for them to come out and fight or patrol or go out for a pizza. When they finally did come out he tailed them at a distance, they seemed to be wandering aimlessly through the city streets. From what he could gather they'd been away for so long that all their old haunts had closed down or been torn down.

As they stood feeling nostalgic a creature came out of the brick work and attacked them. Aleksey kept his distance and watched the fight, but more often watching the crowd to see who was watching. He prowled around the outside of the fight, hiding in the shadows of the building work. They were good these Titans then the green one, Beast something or another he neither knew nor cared, stopped and stared at someone in the crowd like he'd seen a ghost. 'Terra' he gasped at what Aleksey figured was a blonde haired girl.

Aleksey's mind went into over drive. Terra was alive, she was meant to be dead. If this girl was really Terra he might have his way to get Slade but he had to make sure and to do that he'd have to follow her and it looked like the green one had the same idea; he didn't follow the Titans into the sewers but ran off in another direction. Aleksey followed the girl. He watched the school for the rest of the day wrapped up in his long coat against the biting wind; at least it wasn't as cold as it could get in the winter back in Vladivostok. The green one returned later in the day, obviously looking for the girl that looked like Terra. The school bell rang and Beast Boy finally worked out where she had gone. She appeared behind the fence and Beast Boy tried to get her attention and then following her. After a short conversation most of which Aleksey missed Terra and BB took off, he kept moving across the roofs and through alleys. They ate pizza and then headed to the Tower, where the girl got a tour of the place towards the end Beast Boy and the girl where outside down by the shore of the island the Tower was on. Aleksey watched and used a little directional microphone to listen where he was too far away to listen naturally; he heard almost everything they said. Beast Boy retold the tale of how they met the fight with Slade and Terra's sacrifice to save the city. He studied her reactions to each part and every time BB called her Terra she almost seemed to cringe but fought it back each time. Aleksey was beginning to think this was really was Terra despite what she told the green Titan. Eventually she lost her temper with him and stormed off. Aleksey followed her all the way home, it was a fairly posh looking apartment block, not too high at only 5 stories but it took up a 1/3 of the block so the apartments would be spacious.

He studied the security around the place; it was way too high for just a normal high school girl, even if she had rich parents. Everything was adding up to his hunch being right. She smiled and said high to the security staff, their accents were eastern European. Markovian to be exact. Aleksey ducked away and headed up onto the roof, he had to find a way in. He had a plan to lure Slade out into the open and he was going to need her help. The roof had plenty of skylights for him to peer through, he watched as she changed out he school clothes into sweats. She turned on the TV and did her school work, flitting between text books, a laptop and a writing pad.

Aleksey was looking for security cameras, there didn't seem to be any but there would be motion sensors. He pulled out his PDA and jacked into the security system. He just observed, to afraid to fiddle with anything. The system recorded how many people went in and out. Terra had come in through the front door, so it had logged her entry. If he came in through the roof or window he'd set off the alarm. Aleksey was going have to be more direct and walk right in through the front door. He watched the external cameras for a few hours, taking note of the guards patrol patterns and recorded a few clips that he might be able to use later, whilst keeping an eye on the motion sensors. Terra hadn't moved for a good while and there was no one else in the apartment.

He decided that he was going to have to knock out one of the guards, steal his key card, walk up to the other front door, knock out the other guard and enter. It sounded simple but the more he thought it over the more it dawned on him that it might not that simple, it was all he had though and decided he had nothing to lose. If he got the feeling it was about to go wrong he could abort and find another way to get to her.

Aleksey hid in the shadows. He waited for one of the door guards to wander off and he set the recorded loop away. The guard rounded a few corners and was well away from his post before Aleksey struck. He tossed a stun disk at the guard it landed on his back then released its electric charge. The guard groaned and slumped to the floor, Aleksey rifled through his pockets looking for the card key, finally he dragged him off to the side out of sight. Aleksey checked his PDA, the video loop was fine and the other guard was at his station, he tapped away at the buttons and set it so when he appeared on the motion sensors the image of the guard returning would be played to the camera operator.

He confidently strode towards the door, he rounded the corner, revealing himself to the other guard, he looked at Aleksey his face covered by the shadow from his cowl. The guard ordered him to stop; he drew his pistol and repeated himself. Aleksey made a sweeping motion with his arm and a stun disk flew across the space between them. The guard dropped to the ground like his counterpart.

He strode up to the door, swiped the card key through the reader it blipped granting him access to the plush apartment. He silently stepped through the door and closed it behind him. There were no lights on the hallway but the ones in the lounge were on as well as the TV. He checked his PDA to see if Terra had moved or not. She hadn't moved since he last checked. Strode through the soft carpeted apartment making no noise at all, he was a shadow in the night, that thing in the corner of your eye that you can't quite see. He walked into the open sitting room Terra began to rise from the sofa, she turned to see him, dressed in white and hooded. She went to scream but Aleksey closed the gap instantly placing his hand over her mouth and releasing the hidden blade and put it to her neck.

'You scream and I will slit your throat and those of the guards who I've just knocked out,' he growled in a hushed tone, 'you understand?' She nodded nervously and Aleksey stepped away, taking his hand away from her mouth and the same with the hidden blade.

'Who are you?' she asked quietly.

'My apologies, I am Aleksey.' He replied.

'Why are you here? What do you want? There isn't any money, I have some jewellery but it isn't worth anything it's all costume stuff.' She pleaded.

'I am not after your money or shiny trinkets.' He said looking out from under his cowl.

'What are you after then?' she demanded.

Aleksey stooped down onto one knee and bowed his head, 'I am after your assistance in a grave matter. The Brotherhood of Assassins needs your help, Princess Tara Markov.'


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Terra froze, how had this man broke into her apartment? The guards were from the Markovian Imperial Guard; only the best from the Army, Navy and the Air Force where selected to become a member of the Guard. This man had managed to get past all the other security measures and the guards and found his way into her main room. And how the hell did he know her real name?

'How do you know who I am?' She asked trying to hide the fear in her voice.

'I wasn't sure when I saw Beast Boy pestering you, I had a thought it was an amazing coincidence, but the level of security you have keeping an eye on you and that they are carrying Markovian Military IDs made me sure. Was a simple process of elimination your Highness, and I'm sorry I must press that I need your assistance.' Aleksey said, still on one knee.

'What is it, on your feet you fucking idiot, I hate it when people do that.' Terra said annoyed but still afraid.

'I have been sent to... remove a problem from this earth. A common enemy of ours and that of the Titans,' he replied slowly standing up, 'I want Slade.'

Terra gasped her hand flying to cover her mouth; she had clearly hoped she'd be rid of Slade forever. She shook her head slowly then more and more vigorously. 'No... No he's already dead.'

'He isn't your highness.' Aleksey said firmly.

'No. I sent him into a pool of molten lava,' she began to protest, shaking her head from side to side; 'I punched him. I sent him falling over the edge, I saw him fall.'

'It wasn't enough. Somehow he came back. It's believed he was heavily involved in the coming of Trigon. He was possibly saved by Trigon but the Order doesn't know for sure,' Aleksey looked at Terra; she was in a state of shock. 'But now you can help me take him down, we can take him down together, once and for all.'

Terra stared blankly into space, she didn't know what to do, what to think, and her mind was trying to process the information. '_Slade, alive? No, no, no I KILLED HIM.' _Her mind screamed at her, it played the images of him falling into the magma and then sealing herself to save the city, the Titans and most importantly to her; Beast Boy.

And that's when it hit her: she had to help him and get Beast Boy back and be back with the Titans. 'I'll help you.' She said confidently, standing taller and shaking off her doubt. Aleksey looked at her, he was happy she was telling the truth.

'Good, but you must do one thing...' He started but was cut short by the crashing and splintering of wood along with sound of stun batons whipping out and charging up. Aleksey pushed Terra to the floor not before she rolled over a couch and drew his sword in his right hand and a dagger in his left (back handed Special Forces style) to fend off the attackers.

'There he is!' One cried. 'Get the intruder, he's after the princess!' the Sergeant of the Guard shouted. Aleksey was set upon by 5 guards; he didn't want to kill any of them; they where only doing their job, but he would hurt them if necessary. Quick as a flash he flicked a small coffee table off the floor and kicked it at the guards knocking two of them to the floor and out cold. The other 3 moved around him one to his front one to his rear and the other went to cover Terra. The Guard behind him charged, swinging his stun baton through the air failing to find its mark. Aleksey spun nicked the guard's arm with his sword, blood seeped into his suit sleeve and has the guard continued ploughing forward, Aleksey swiftly kneed him in the gut and then hit him in the back of the neck with the pommel of his sword. The guard grunted and slumped to the floor unconscious. 2 left. Aleksey was shocked in the back, the stun baton discharging a few hundred volts into his body overloading his nervous system, he dropped to knees. He swayed back and forth, struggling to regain his focus. His vision blurred, legs refused to work, hands refused to work, he was a sitting a duck. A lamb to the slaughter, the guard made his moved and knocked Aleksey out his world going black.

He woke up in a dark room with only one light source. He was handcuffed to a chair in the middle of a spot light. Its harsh rays created deep dark boundless shadows beyond its reach, anything could lurk in them, and even the Satan himself would be home there. His head hurt, he could feel a lump throbbing on the back of his head. His lip was swollen and had been bleeding, as had his nose, he could taste the blood in his mouth. He spat it out in a massive glob, the red splat splayed across the floor. He took stock of everything; no sword, no dagger, no pistol, no hidden blade but he still had his bracer and hidden in that was a lock pick, he fished it out and managed to slot it into the cuff's keyhole where he quickly and swiftly picked the lock on the cuffs. The door burst open and slammed shut in the shadows. Aleksey counted 2 pairs of foot falls, both wearing heavy boots. He was almost free, Aleksey fought with the lock on the cuff, it wasn't going to open without a fight and his time was running out. The men entered into the pool of light from the shadows.

'Assassin, who are you working for?' said one his English layered with a thick Markovian accent. Aleksey said nothing. 'Who are you working for Assassin?' he bellowed again.

'What makes you say I'm an Assassin?' Aleksey said through sore lips.

'You where in the princess' private rooms after tapping into our computers and knocking out 2 guards, armed with a sword, 2 daggers, poison darts, Taser patches and throwing knives. What the hell else can you be you smart ass?' the man growled.

'Ever thought I'm just a good cosplayer?' Aleksey smirked as the handcuff finally opened up, he could see that the man who had been sent to interrogate him was getting pissed off.

'I'm going to make you talk smart ass and spill who you're working for.' He said cracking his knuckles and nodded at his partner.

'Gentleman please there is no need for this. It was only banter yes?' Aleksey started, 'we are all fully grown men with no need to show off to the pretty girlies in the playground anymore eh? I shall tell you everything I know in return for no hassle and a pack of cigarettes.' The one in charge nodded, 'well come closer and I shall whisper it to you. I won't say it out loud to your subordinate,' the interrogator was cautious about approaching the prisoner, Aleksey could tell he was nervous. 'Come on you have me handcuffed to a chair like I can do anything.' The guard relented and came closer, Aleksey was about to strike when the intercom crackled.

'Captain, stop this instant!' the voice boomed, it was distorted but not enough so you couldn't tell who it was.

'But your highness, this man broke in to your apartment, he meant to kill you!' he pleaded.

'No Captain he didn't. Release him at once.' Terra ordered, the Captain protested again but Terra cut him down. Aleksey by this point had stood up and walked out the room, leaving the handcuffs on the seat.

'Captain I advise you in future to always keep an eye on your prisoners, some can pull off the nastiest tricks when your back is turned, anyway goodbye.' Aleksey taunted, slamming the door behind him.

Terra was outside waiting for him. 'Sorry about that.'

'They were only doing their job. We need to start getting things together. Get me one of those baton things and do you still remember any of the back ways into Titian's Tower?' Aleksey asked.

'Some but they may be blocked. Why?' she queried.

'I'm going to gather intelligence from the biggest bank of it concerning Slade.'


	5. Chapter 5

***Authors note*** sorry its taking me a while to get chapters up I've got some stuff going on in my personal life, some good some bad; the good being that I've moved in with my girlfriend and we're having a baby. So I'm writing as much as I can when I can. I am also looking trying to get published as a fully fledged author on my own with my own OCs. Thanks for being patient guys hope your enjoying this story and you should try my others.

**Chapter 5**

Aleksey stared out over the bay. Titans Tower shone in the night sky. The lights reflected off the still water along with the low hanging solid white moon. To the casual observer there appeared to be no way across other than to swim or fly across. Aleksey, however, wasn't a casual observer. He knew of a secret entrance hidden on the main land. It was one of many; that stretched out from the Tower in many directions. Some even went out to sea where there were small pods that would float a user to the surface.

This hatch on the mainland that Aleksey was about to enter into was a simple access shaft that lead to the geothermal heating and power systems, from there he'd be able to... _navigate_... his way in to the Tower and then hopefully hack the computer terminal.

He had already broke into the company that keeps the geothermal system running smoothly and found the access code for the hatch and some swipe cards to get him in. He back tracked from his cliff top view point and found the hatch, making sure no one was around he swiped the card through the hidden reader and inputted the code. There was a hollow metallic thunk and a hiss as the hatch opened for him. It swung on open revealing a pitch black shaft leading down into the ground. Embedded into the concrete were a set of icy cold rungs. He leapt into the dark hole gripping the rungs tightly. The hatch door shut with a hiss sealing him in pitch black darkness until lights embedded in the shaft walls glowed softly around him lighting his decent all the way to the bottom. His gloved hands and soft soled boots made virtually no sound has he quickly proceeded down the rungs. It was a long trip down. At least 400ft before Aleksey touched solid concrete, a dark tunnel extended behind him, Aleksey stepped into it and more lights turned on, illuminating the way ahead, whilst the lights in the shaft above him extinguished. He pressed along the tunnel at a half crouch as it was so low. He ran low and fast not wanting to hang around in this narrow place. It was a long tunnel, ran for a good 2km out into the bay. Halfway between the shore line and Titans Tower the narrow empty tunnel opened into a large machine room which contained all the geothermal energy equipment. It hummed softly as the pumps sent water down to the hot pocket of rock deep in the crust boiling the water turning it into steam which rises back up another pipe and spins the turbines making electricity. There was another hatch on the other side of the room; the way into Titans Tower, _his_ way in.

The door was, of course, locked. He pulled out a universal door unlocking device, and clipped it onto the keypad. The UDUD, could crack any door code in under a minute, even those in top secret military bases as it had all the Universal Disarm Codes for all the nations in the world, most only know to the leaders and the highest ranking Generals and security officials. The UDUD was made by The Mossad, Israel's' ruthless Intelligence Agency whose job is to know everything about anything before anyone else; such as top secret codes. Now you're wondering how does an Assassin of the Brotherhood get a little device like this from Mossad. Simple, who do you think trains the assassins of the most ruthless intelligence agency in the world? In return the Assassin's get some rather handy perks, guaranteed safe passage out of any country in the world, sanctuary in any Israeli Embassy, handy gadgets and weapons and access to their secret files.

The door popped open in less than 10 seconds; Aleksey allowed himself a small smile as he slipped silently into another tunnel that would give him entry into the bowls of Titans Tower. He had the blueprints committed to memory, thanks to his access rights on the Mossad network, and knew that getting to the central computer core wasn't going to be child's play but it wasn't going to be hard either. It was deep in the building hidden behind advanced security systems, systems he was bypassing and coming from behind.

He came to another door and jacked in the UDUD again. It took a bit longer to unlock the door. Aleksey was right inside Titans Tower. It was deathly silent. He crept out into the blackened hallway, Aleksey pressed on his silent boots padding on the floor without a single noise or disturbing a single particle of dust. Along the halls, up a flight of stairs, left then forward 30m then right and right again. Aleksey came to the door of the server room. He wasn't going to use the UDUD; it had a palm and retinal scanner as well as key pad. So he decided to bypass it, not by going over it but by going under it. Aleksey went further along the hall and found a hatch in the floor; he opened it and entered the space in between floors.

Crouching he moved through this dark cramped space, he headed back the way he came but under the floor and then right under the door and into the space below the server room. It was frightfully cold thanks to the cooling systems chilling the servers, but this was a way in. Aleksey found the vent in the floor and listened for any voices inside the room. There was nothing but the silent hum and thrum of the servers and cooling system. He popped open the grill and poked his head above the line of the floor. Nothing but the cool mist filled his view.

Aleksey heaved himself up on to the cold surface and moved towards the computer console, sitting in the chair he started typing, trying to hack into the system. He was rather skilled in the area of computers and hacking but this system was putting his skills to the test. He tried for 10 – 15 minutes but with no luck. Deciding that time was not on his side to enjoy cracking this system; he cut some corners and jacked a USB device into the terminal. A text box appeared on the screen, displaying its progress. It took a few minutes before the program on the stick worked its way through the firewalls. Once in Aleksey simply opened a search bar and entered **SLADE. **The computer took about 30seconds to think about it before coughing up the files.

He swiftly copied the data to a rugged flash drive and then unplugged it, before swiftly leaving the computer room through the floor hatch. Crawling through the small space between floors, Aleksey froze. Footsteps echoed above his head.

'Dude you sure heard something?'

'I am sure! I'm not crazy ok, maybe they got into the computer room?'

'There is no way that could happen. You need a code, our hand prints and our eyes to get in… Fine I'll check the computer room.' Followed by a huge sigh.

Aleksey heard the door swoosh open and close again followed by more muffled voices and footsteps. Once they'd faded away he moved out the hatch again. It was dark still and not one noise reached his ears. He heaved himself out the hatch and closed it silently. He headed back the way he came in. Until he rounded the final corner and bumped into something.

'Really Beast Boy, you should… hey who are?' asked the red haired, floating girl.

'No one!' Aleksey cried and kicked the girl in the gut; he scrambled to his feet and ran the opposite way. He looked for an exit as the alarms sounded and the red lights destroyed the blackness. He cursed in his coarse Russian. He heard heavy footsteps pounding away behind him, as he burst into a stairwell and heard another set below him so Aleksey went up the stairs three at a time.

He burst into what looked like a kitchen and living area, unwashed cooking stuff piled next to the sink and CD's covered the floor. Aleksey stopped for half a second trying to decide if he should go left or right when the door opened behind him. He spun in an instant drawing his pistol and fired. Bullets pinged off the door frame forcing whoever was there to think twice about coming in. He quickly ejected the spent magazine and went to slot in a fresh one, when the magazine was snapped out his hand. He turned to the shadows and levelled the pistol.

'A gun with no bullets is rather useless.' The figure in the shadows said as he caught his shiny boomerang. 'Put it down.'

Aleksey half smiled, he turned his aim to the figure and fired. The one he had left in the chamber, the shiny boomerang flew out the shadow's hand. 'True but a lot can be done with one bullet,' Aleksey drew his sword and made in the opposite direction through a side door, with a pissed of figure hot on his heels. Up more flights of stairs he kicked a door and fresh night air flooded into his lungs. He wedged the door shut with the stun baton and turned it on; anyone who touched the door would get a nasty shock. He moved onto the roof top looking for an option. He went left and was met by a girl in a dark cloak.

'You made a mistake coming here. What did you want from our computer?' she asked.

'None of your business.' He replied, 'no get out of my way or suffer the consequences.'

'I'm not moving' she stood firm. Aleksey lunged, sword, blade and body moving as one. The descended into hand to hand combat. Fast, stylish and brutal. Aleksey managed to get behind the girl in the cloak and grabbed her hood, yanking it hard causing it to rip. She quickly spun round ready to fight again, but Aleksey had stopped and had knelt down.

'My apologies Milady.' He begged head bowed, the cloaked girl looked on puzzled, 'I did not know you where one of them.'

'One of who?' she asked

'The Ones who came before, the creators of the pieces of Eden. I never dreamed I'd meet one of you and a live one as well.'

'What? I'm Raven. I came from Azarath before it was destroyed and I've never heard of the pieces of Eden.'

'Then you're the only surviving member... You can unlock the Pieces true powers. Return to your books; find anything you can about the Brotherhood and you'll understand. Then you'll know the work I do, we have the same enemy and a common friend.' Aleksey pleaded.

The door flew off its hinges and clean off the roof. He used the time run from Raven, heading for the roof edge, the one that faced land. Powering forward Aleksey sheathed his sword and pulled off a small pony bottle. The other Titans shouted at him and bearing down on him, but he was quicker; he reached the lip of the Tower, launching himself into clear air. With arms spread wide in a perfect swan dive as he arced perfectly before turning downward towards to the rough sea. He put his hands above his head and sliced into the choppy water; disappearing beneath the foaming surface.

The Titans skidded to a stop on the edge looking over the side and saw Aleksey make a neat splash in the water. 'After him!' Robin ordered.

'No. Let him go.' Raven said.

'He broke into our house, attacked Starfire and opened fire on me BB and Cy.' Robin shouted angrily.

'Let me research some things he said, then we can go after him if you're still not happy.'

'What did he say to you?' Starfire asked.

'He mentioned the Brotherhood and something called Pieces of Eden. I've never heard of them before but something is telling me that I know what they are.' She answered looking out to sea.

Aleksey swam to shore as the deep orange dawn sun was surfacing above the sea as well. It had no heat in it what so ever and did nothing to relieve the chill of the cold winter morning. He shivered as his soaking wet clothes felt like they were freezing to his skin. He looked up at the towering cliff above him there was no way back off this tiny beach without either taking another dip in the sea or climbing a 300ft cliff. The cliff won as it would warm him up quicker.


End file.
